Altera Vita
by Chavalie
Summary: A cet ange tombé du ciel un soir de juillet. A cette enfant que j'ai vu grandir trop vite. A cette futur femme qui resplendira comme le soleil d'été. Le te le jure, ILS PAIERONT! (HP/DM...HPfem...Severitus...POVSEVERUS en majorité...GROS BASHING ! Présence de VIOL et ABUS sur enfant! Rating M )
1. Prologue

bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Voici ma deuxième fanfcition sur HP. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. Elle sera publié quinze jours après celle de "Le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre". Cela fera donc un nouveau chapitre tous les quinze jours.

 **A lire IMPERATIVEMENT!**

 _ **Nda :**_ _Même si il y a une histoire d'Amour (avec un grand A) les lemons arriverons beaucoup plus tard. Reprenant la chronologie des livres de J.K ROWLING avec au moins les 10 premier chapitre où le personnage principal a entre 6 et 11, je me vois mal mettre une scène à caractère sexuel avant au moins la cinquième année._

 _ **ATTENTION**_ _présence de scène de torture sur un enfant et scène de viol dans le prologue et de flash back de diverses scènes d'abus tout au long de l'histoire. Le Rating_ _ **M**_ _n'est pas là pour faire joli._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Même si dans mes rêves les plus fous j'aimerais avoir eut l'esprit aussi fertile que JKR je suis au regret de vous informer que les personnages, lieux et univers de cette fiction appartiennent tous à J.K ROWLING et ne sorte pas de mon imaginaire pourtant débordant. Je suis en quête de Review pas de Sou_

 _Sur ce BONNE LECTURE._

 _ **Prologue**_

Mardi 16 Juin 1987 23h55

À cette heure avancée toute les lumières du 4 Privet Drive étaient éteintes. Le silence n'était interrompu que par une respiration saccadée entre-coupée de petits gémissements provenant du sous sol de la maison. Là une frêle silhouette était recroquevillée sur un matelas plus vieux que sa propriétaire. La petite fille n'était plus que sang, sueur et sperme. L'odeur était insoutenable dans le petit réduit. On ne pouvait pas distinguer un seul morceau de peau qui n'était pas marqué, brulé ou tailladé. Pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir mal. La douleur qui avait toujours fait partie de sa courte vie l'avait abandonnée. Tout lui paraissait loin. Elle était dans sa bulle. Son pays des songes où elle retrouvait une famille aimante. Sa mère qui la câlinait et son père qui la protégeait contre tout.

-Si seulement je pouvais vous rejoindre pour toujours - Pensait-elle

Pendant que minuit sonnait à l'horloge, ce petit être venait de fermer ses paupières sur ses yeux fatigués qui en avaient déjà trop vu, se laissant partir vers une douce inconscience. Si seulement les images de ces dernières heures pouvaient la laisser tranquille.

 _Flash Back de la soirée._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que son oncle s'acharnait sur elle. Les coups pleuvaient encore et encore. D'habitude il se contentait de quelques coups de points et de pieds. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que son oncle avait dépassé un nouveau seuil dans sa rage. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Ce jour là, son oncle, pris d'une frénésie de violence et de torture, décida de faire appel à ce qu'il nommait « ses jouets ».

La petite fille avait regardé, terrifiée, son tortionnaire avancer vers elle avec dans une main, un collier rattaché à une chaine fixée au sol de la cave et dans l'autre une pince. Une fois qu'il lui eu mis le collier autour de son coup, il lui pris l'une de ses petites mains dans la sienne. Elle n'était pas douce comme devrait l'être la main d'une enfant de cinq ans, mais rugueuse et pleine de coupure. Agathe, car c'était son nom, regarda avec horreur son oncle rapprocher la pince de ses petits doigts. Il n'y eu aucun cri, aucun sanglot. Rien ne filtrait de ses lèvres gercées et sanguinolentes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais émettre le moindre son. Elle avait vite appris que cela déchaînait encore plus son bourreau. Elle regarda donc un de ses seuls parents lui briser un à un les os de ses mains. La seule pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il lui serait plus difficile de faire ses corvées dans les temps avec des mains abimées comme ça.

Quand son oncle lui eu brisé jusqu'à la dernière phalange, elle cru que cela était terminé en le voyant sortir de la salle de torture improvisée. Mais son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une lueur de folie qui en aurait fait frémir le plus violent des tueurs en série. Agathe tremblait de tous ses membres en avisant le long couteau de cuisine qu'elle savait très bien affuté puisque c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Vernon lui attrapa l'un de ses bras qu'elle avait ramené sur son torse en signe de protection. Elle sentait le sang couler, comme ses larmes, mais toujours aucun son n'était émis. Les marques resteraient pour longtemps. Il faudra qu'elle les cache. Pour une fois elle était contente d'avoir les vêtements trop larges de Dudley. Personne ne saura. Elle pensait que l'oncle Vernon se contenterait de ses bras. Si seulement.

« Mrs Figgs dit que tu as une bouille d'ange. On va voir comment on peut t'arranger ça. On va d'abord essayer d'améliorer cette belle cicatrice. Je la trouve trop discrète pas toi ? »

Et sur ces mots il enfonça la lame de son couteau sur la cicatrice pour lui donner une forme d'étoile. Vernon c'était dit que le marquer comme les juifs pendant la seconde guerre mondiale était une bonne chose pour son anormal de nièce. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il fit descendre la lame le long de l'arcade sourcilière d'Agathe et lui entailla profondément la joue.

Fier de son travail comme un artiste ayant fini sa toile, son oncle délaissa son arme blanche pour sa ceinture. Il lui avait brisé les jambes à coup de batte, le torse si maigre était couvert de bleu et on pouvait facilement deviner plusieurs cotes cassées. -Ne restait que le dos de cet anormal.- Pensa l'immonde moldu tout en lançant la boucle de sa ceinture pour lui lacérer le dos, laissant couler le liquide carmin si vital. Bien que habitué à la douleur, en cet instant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi puissante. Mais Agathe tint bon. Elle ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Son silence était pour elle son meilleur moyen de se rebeller. Mais cette nuit là cet acharnement à ne rien vouloir dire allait lui couter beaucoup plus cher que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

« AH. Tu ne veux rien dire. Très bien je vais te faire crier autrement. »

Sur le moment elle ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi son oncle la mettait sur le ventre. Elle pensait qu'il continuerait avec la ceinture, mais elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un pantalon qu'on enlève. La fatigue et la douleur rendait son esprit brumeux et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son oncle sur elle qu'Agathe prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer.

À ce moment là elle commença à hurler et à se débattre, mais le cachalot avait fini par s'allonger sur elle et empêchait tout mouvement.

« Non…S'il vous plait… Je ne ferais… plus de… bêtise… je vous le jure. Non ça fait mal… Pitié… »

Agathe se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur. Au départ il n'y avait eu que les mains sur ses parties intimes. Puis plus rien. Et d'un seul coup il avait sentit son oncle s'enfoncer en lui avec une force et une vitesse presque surhumaine pour quelqu'un de son poids. Bien qu'il essayait de se dégager c'était peine perdue. Il le sentait aller et venir en lui.

« Pas de pitié … pour… les chiennes dans … ton genre…mais je sais que t'aime ça…hein… ma petite pute ? …Ahhh … c'est que t'es bien serrer ma salope… Je devrait peut être… vendre ton cul tu nous… rapporterais gros… Hummm c'est bon.»

Agathe sentait son âme se briser un peu plus à chaque fois que son oncle entrait en elle. Ele compris que son calvaire arrivait à son terme quand elle entendit son oncle pousser un râle de satisfaction et qu'elle le sentit sortir de son petit corps. Elle tremblait de partout mais n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Ses yeux si vert et si expressif étaient devenus ternes. Les dernières lueurs de vie et d'innocences venaient de s'éteindre.

A une période Agathe s'était dit qu'elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, une anormale comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Alors elle avait fait en sorte d'être meilleure. De ressembler à la petite fille parfait qu'ils voulaient. Puis le temps de l'école était arrivé et là elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas elle l'anormale, le monstre. C'était eux. Rien de ce qu'ils lui faisaient n'était normal. Alors elle se résigna. A chaque coup qu'elle recevait elle espérait qu'il l'emmènerait loin de ses tortionnaires. Loin de cette maison des horreurs qui l'avait vu grandir. Et ce jour était peut être enfin arrivé. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur en tout cas. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur proche du coma. Les limbes avaient toujours eut quelque chose de rassurant pour elle. Elles l'empêchaient de réfléchir. À ce moment la seule chose qu'elle demandait c'était d'oublier. Plus rien ne servait de vivre. Personne ne l'attendait et au final le voulait-elle vraiment.

« PÉTUNIA ! Ça y est. La gamine à enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait. Je te laisse juger si elle est encore apte ou pas pour les corvées de demain. Je vais me désinfecter. Manquerait plus qu'elle me refile son anormalité. » Hurla l'éléphant de mer en remontant les escaliers.

Et Pendant que l'oncle ressemblant à un éléphant obèse se dirigeait vers le premier étage de cette charmante maison de la banlieue londonienne, une femme mince proche de l'anorexie observa le petit corps immobile avec un air de profond dégout sur le visage.

« Espèce de monstre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes dans cette honorable maison. Et en plus tu saignes. C'est encore moi qui vais devoir tout faire dans cette maison le temps que mademoiselle se repose. Pour la peine tu me feras le double de ménage en sortant. »

C'est sur ces douces paroles qui promettait un futur des plus fatigant, que la femme au visage chevalin se retourna sans plus se soucier de son état.

 _Fin du flash back_

Il était maintenant une heure du matin et dans un dernier sursaut de vie une larme de sang coula sur le jeune visage émacié.


	2. Un rêve qui n'en est pas un

_**ATTENTION**_ _présence de scène de torture sur un enfant et scène de viol dans le prologue et de flash back de diverses scènes d'abus tout au long de l'histoire. Le Rating_ _ **M**_ _n'est pas là pour faire joli._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Même si dans mes rêves les plus fous j'aimerais avoir eut l'esprit aussi fertile que JKR je suis au regret de vous informer que les personnages, lieux et univers de cette fiction appartiennent tous à J.K ROWLING et ne sorte pas de mon imaginaire pourtant débordant. Je suis en quête de Review pas de Sou_

 _Sur ce BONNE LECTURE._

 _ **Chapitre 1: Un rêve qui n'en est pas un**_

-Il fait si sombre ici, si froid…J'ai peur et j'ai mal-

« Agathe ! »

\- Tiens… Une voix. C'est drôle je ne la reconnais pas… et pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.-

« Agathe réveil toi mon cœur. C'est Maman. Tu m'entends ma chérie? »

-Maman ?... Qu'est ce que c'est une Maman ?... -

« Aller recule toi Lily jolie laisse la respirer. Tu vas finir par l'étouffer. »

-Un homme !... Je sais que je devrais avoir peur… Mais étrangement je me sens en sécurité ici… même si je ne sais pas où je suis.-

« Agathe ma princesse. Aller debout nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour tout t'expliquer. »

-Ouvrir les yeux…comme on fait déjà ?... Ah oui…-

« Bonjour mon ange »

-Je me demande qui est cette femme qui me parle, on se ressemble et en même temps ce n'est pas tout à fait moi- « Qui êtes vous? Et on est où »

« Tu n'en as pas une petite idée? Réfléchis un peu. » -Réfléchir… bonne idée.

Tout en essayant de mettre ses idées dans le bon ordre et sans comprendre pourquoi, Agathe senti ces mots la retourner et son cœur se serrer. Elle releva finalement les yeux. Ils étaient deux. L'homme qui avait parlé était grand, les yeux marron avec de l'amusement dans le regard. La personne qui était penchée sur elle était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, elle était juste belle. La peau pâle, le regard intelligent malgré la présence évidente d'une tristesse presque aussi grande que la mienne. Ses cheveux auburn descendaient en cascade le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que elle, tout aussi vert mais plus vivant. Elle savait qui ils étaient mais elle avait peur qu'ils ne la rejettent. Toutes les paroles de son oncle lui revenaient alors en mémoire et les doutes l'assaillirent. Sans qu'Agathe ne s'en rende compte, un torrent de larmes coulait sur ses joues creuses.

« Non Agathe ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas à douter de nous. Nous savons ce que tu as vécu. Nous t'avons regardé grandir. Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que Vernon ou Pétunia te dit. ». L'homme essayait de cacher sa tristesse et sa colère mais elles s'entendaient tout de même dans sa voix

Tout en disant cela il se rapprochait d'elle et pour la première fois de sa vie elle eu droit à un câlin. Ses larmes diminuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des petits hoquets. Elle se senti fondre dans cette étreinte, qui pour beaucoup n'est qu'un simple geste de réconfort mais pour elle c'était son paradis.

-Je dois être mort- Pensa-t-elle

« Ma chérie comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Ici tu es dans un monde entre la vie et la mort. Nous sommes là car il est trop tôt pour toi. Tu as un destin à accomplir. » La voix de la femme était douce et rassurante.

« Papa ? Maman ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici avec vous ? Si je retourne là-bas je vais devoir encore subir les coups d'oncle Vernon et de tante Pétunia. » La peur transparaissait clairement dans sa voix bien que son visage restait de marbre.

« On sait que tu voudrais rester avec nous mon poussin, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu as encore de longues années devant toi. Et plus jamais tu ne subiras les coups de ces ignobles personnes, plus jamais mon cœur. Mais il faut que tu nous écoutes d'accord? »

Agathe reconnait un regard sérieux quand il en voit un. Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

« D'abord Agathe, tu dois savoir deux choses importantes. La première c'est que James n'est pas ton père. C'est que pour des raisons de sécurité, James et moi avons eus recours à un sortilège qui t'a fait passer pour notre enfant à tous les deux. »

« Mais si James n'est pas mon père alors est ce que ça veut dire que mon vrai papa est encore en vie ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. L'espoir passant doucement dans sa voix.

« En effet. La seconde chose c'est que tu es une sorcière et une sorcière très puissante. C'est en partie pour cela que nous avons du cacher ce que tu étais. Trop de gens en auraient voulu après ta puissance. »

« Une sorcière ? Tu veux dire avec des baguettes et des chapeaux pointus comme dans les films ? »

« Oui c'est un peu près ça » Répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire.

 _«_ Agathe, je vais te raconter une histoire » lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Il y a sept ans un méchant sorcier faisait régner la terreur dans le monde. Il avait une armée qui torturait et tuait en son nom. Un grand sorcier blanc décida de la combattre. Il format à son tour un groupe qui fut appelé l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un jour un jeune couple, qui croyait quand se battant pour le camp de la lumière ils pourraient vivre heureux un jour, décida de rejoindre le groupe. Malheureusement il en fut tout autrement. Le jeune homme pensant bien faire, accepta une mission d'infiltration dans le camp ennemi. Quand il en informa la jeune femme, elle compris qu'il était trop tard pour leur rêve d'une vie de famille. Elle savait que de par sa position elle mettait en danger son compagnon. Ce soir là elle voulu aller voir le grand mage blanc et lui demander de changer de personne pour la mission. Malheureusement le sorcier blanc n'était pas si gentil que ça et alors qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte il lui lança un sortilège qui l'obligea à lui obéir, peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait de faire.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez elle, elle emballa toutes ses affaires et partit sans un mot. Le sorcier blanc lui avait demandé de se rendre chez un bon ami à elle, de se marier avec et de lui obéir en étant une gentille épouse. Mais son meilleur ami avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui demanda de tout lui raconter et comme elle ne pouvait désobéir elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Malgré la douleur de devoir mentir à son amour les deux amis prirent la décision de garder le silence et de protéger l'enfant à naitre. Le temps passa et le jour de l'annonce de sa grossesse arriva. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de dire que l'enfant était le leur. Le père biologique de l'enfant fut dévasté par cette annonce. La femme qu'il aimait l'avait trahit. Il se renferma sur lui même et fit le vide autour de lui. Peu de temps avant la naissance du bébé une médium prophétisa à son sujet. Quand les futurs parents l'apprirent ils décidèrent de protéger coute que coute la couverture de l'espion dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Les informations qu'il avait ramenées avaient permis d'épargner de nombreuses vies, y compris la leur. Ils firent donc un très vieux rituel de sang donnant au futur nouveau né l'apparence de deux personnes qui ne sont pas forcément ses parents. C'est ainsi que naquit le 31 Juillet 1980 un beau petit garçon prénommé Agathe James Potter. Malheureusement ils furent trahit par un ami et un an et demi plus tard le 31 Octobre 1981 le Seigneur noir les trouva. Il tua les parents mais lorsqu'il voulu s'en prendre au bébé celui lui retourna son sort. Cette nuit le petit Agathe avait fait disparaître le plus grand des mages noirs, mais le secret de sa naissance mourut avec eux. » A la fin de l'histoire les yeux de Lily était remplis de larme qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Agathe semblait analyser chaque mot de l'histoire. Soudain ses yeux s'assombrir et les larmes revinrent encore plus fort.

« C'est à cause de vous ? C'est à cause de vous deux que j'ai du vivre dans cet enfer », hurla-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. «Si vous n'aviez pas caché la vérité je serais avec lui au lieu d'avoir eu à subir… », la fin de la phrase mourût dans un sanglot. Elle pleurait de rage et aussi de regret en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec son père si celui ci avait su la vérité. Bien qu'elle ne soit âgée que de cinq ans, Agathe avait une âme plus vieille. Elle ne réfléchissait pas comme une enfant, mais aujourd'hui s'en été trop la vie qu'elle avait n'était qu'une suite d'horreur et d'abus et seule la perspective qu'un jour elle pourrait retrouver ses parents au paradis lui avait apporté un peu de baume au cœur. Mais là, à l'instant même où elle se croyait enfin à l'abris et avait l'espoir d'un peu de bonheur on lui enlevait encore un petit bout de son rêve.

Lily avait depuis longtemps arrêté le lutter contre ses larmes. Les malheurs par lesquels était passé son enfant lui étaient insupportables. Elle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui donner une vie quelle espérait meilleur que la sienne. Elle avait échoué. Ils avaient tous échoué. Tous leurs amis. Soit disant fidèles. Elle pleurait de rage, de colère et de tristesse pour son enfant. Mais aussi de culpabilité. Elle était si forte qu'elle faisait mal.

James, quand à lui, serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Ses dents grinçaient de frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sa filleule. Il était lui aussi en colère mais pas contre ses amis et les mangemorts, mais contre lui même. La honte, la peine et la culpabilité l'avaient submergé.

« Comment s'appelle mon papa ? » demanda plus calmement Agathe sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer.

« Il s'appel Severus Rogue. Il est actuellement Professeur de potion à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

« Vous pensez qu'il voudra de moi si je ressemble à la fille d'un autre ? Je pense qu'il aura du mal »

« C'est pour cela que tu es là. Dans le monde réel tu es entrain de mourir. De par le sacrifice que j'ai fait il y a six ans la magie ma permis de venir à ta rencontre pour te ramener dans le monde des vivants. Par contre tu vas changer d'apparence pour reprendre celle que tu aurais du avoir depuis toujours. »

« Comment je m'appelle ? Je suppose que Agathe n'est pas mon vrai prénom. »

« En effet ton prénom c'est Rose Eileen Rogue. Ton deuxième prénom est celui de ta grand-mère paternelle. »

Agathe resta un moment silencieuse. Il avait trop d'information à digérer. Elle qui ne souhaitait, il y a quelques heures, plus qu'une chose, mourir. Elle sentait qu'elle voulait retrouver sa père. Peu importe si il n'était pas d'accord pour la voir. Au moins elle saurait et lui aussi.

« Mon cœur, ce soir nous allons te faire disparaître de chez les Dursley. Pour le monde sorcier Agathe Potter va mourir ce soir. Quand tu te réveilleras tu seras chez ton père. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. »

« Même si je suis en colère contre vous, vous allez me manquer »

« Saches que l'on sera toujours là, dans ton cœur. » Lui dit James en mettant sa main pour son torse.

« Pour ce qu'il en reste » marmonna tristement Agathe pour elle même. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées il ne vit pas le regard charger de tristesse que s'échangea le couple.

Quand le monde autour d'eux commença à vaciller Agathe se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en la suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. C'est terrorisé qu'il sombrât dans un coma profond.

oOo

Pendant ce temps là, dans un château en Ecosse, plus précisément dans le bureau d'un des plus éminent directeur, des alarmes se mirent à retentir. Le vieil homme qui était pour beaucoup un grand-père un peu gaga se figea dans son fauteuil. Ces alarmes ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose. Il était arrivé quelque chose à son arme.

Sans prendre le temps de prévenir quelqu'un, il transplana devant le 4 Privet Drive. Il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée. Albus Dumbeldore s'avança alors dans la petite maison de banlieue. Il pris sa baguette en main et lui ordonna :

« Montre moi Agathe Potter ».

La baguette tourna un instant dans sa main puis se figea en direction de la cuisine. Une fois sur place elle lui indiqua la porte qui menait la cave. D'un seul coup un doute affreux s'immisça dans son esprit. Il savait que les Dursley n'aimaient pas Agathe et qu'ils la battaient régulièrement. Cela lui était égal et à vrai dire ça l'arrangeait. Plus la survivante était brisé plus elle serait manipulable. Mais de là à l'enfermer dans la cave dans un état proche de la mort il y avait une limite.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et commença à descendre les marches. A peine avait il franchis les trois premières qu'une odeur de chair brulée, de sang et de sexe le prit à la gorge. Il se retint à grande peine de vomir tant l'odeur était forte.

Quand il arriva enfin en bas de escalier il lança un « lumos ». Ce qu'il vit le mit dans une rage folle. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard, mais plus il se rapprochait de la frêle silhouette plus l'évidence lui sautait au yeux. Agathe Potter, était morte.

Il transforma le corps pour que l'on croie à un accident lors d'une chute dans les escaliers.

Ensuite il tourna les talons et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu vers Poudlard comme si de rien était. Il devait impérativement trouver autre chose. Il lui restait Neville comme arme bien qu'il l'a rendu presque Cracmol mais il pouvait défaire les sceaux sur sa magie. Fallait-il encore que son dragon de grand-mère le laisse s'approcher.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, il appela la ministre de la magie via sa cheminée. Millicent Bagnold envoya immédiatement un groupe d'Aurore pour vérifier l'état de la petite fille.

La jeune Agathe Dorea Potter fut déclarée mort le 17 Juin 1987 à 2h35.


End file.
